


Homecoming

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 

“ _Merlin_ , Harry,” Draco panted. “Right there. _Fuck_.”

Harry hummed in response, pressing Draco against the wall as he nipped at the sensitive spot where Draco’s jaw met his neck. Draco tilted his head back, offering Harry better access to his neck, and shifted to push his knee between Harry’s, pressing back against him.

Firelight flickered and danced across their features, the crackling of the fire and their own harsh breathing the only sounds in the stillness of the night.

“I thought you were dead.” Draco’s voice was flat and quiet.

“I know,” Harry murmured against his jaw. “I’m sorry.”

“All these weeks… you couldn’t have let me know?”

“We were undercover.” Harry’s lips were moving against his skin. “I had no way to contact you.”

Draco’s fingers dug into his back, holding them tightly together. “I am never letting you out of my sight again.”

“Never’s a long time.”

“Never,” Draco declared firmly. “I’ll go to Minister Shacklebolt if I have to.”

Harry smiled against his neck. “Then I’ll stay right here,” he said softly.

“Forever?”

Harry nodded.

“Promise me,” Draco whispered.

“Forever,” Harry repeated. “I swear.”


End file.
